Fnaf: Legends Reborn(Preview)
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Here is the preview of the sequel to the story Fnaf: Foxy in Love. A lot of people anted to see this, so here it is. Shoutout to my ItalianGod22 for helping me post this sooner, and go check him out. He's a good author and always loves to have new fans. Alright, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, and Foxy Jr. performed for all the families. Crystal was a lot older now. They gave her a new Vixen body that was more adult-like now. She was in her teens and almost an adult.

"Congratulations everybody," said Foxy," you are all Pirates! Aaargh!"

All the kids shouted "aaargh" with him laughing.

All the animatronics walked around to talk with families and children. Mike was trying on new hats and speaking to Marionette. Two adults, one male one female, walked up towards Foxy, Vixey, and Crystal/

"Oh I enjoy watching you all perform so much," said the female with tears coming down her cheeks," my daughter would've loved you so much Crystal. You're blue eyes remind me of hers. Her name was Bella."

Foxy and Vixey looked at her sadly as they remembered Bella.

"She was a bright young girl," said Vixey sadly," we're all going to miss her."

"We all are," said the father sadly," we wanted to let you all know how much we appreciate you guys. We love you guys so much."

"Thank ye sir," said Crystal with a smile," I wish I could've met Bella."

Mike and Marionette were discussing something in their head.

"I knew that man had some more somewhere," said Marionette putting on a black top hat," we have to stop them."

"Looks like another battle," said Mike," there's only about five or seven of them."

"Yes but one of them were tough to beat," said Marionette," So…imagine five of them."

**A Legend Created**

"Legends don't always die out," said Golden Freddy to the crew," and Fang was a legend...and legends can help defeat other legends."

"You are not saying what I think you're saying," said Freddy angrily.

"Yes I am," said Golden Freddy," we need to bring Fang back and team up with him."

"How do ye know he won't turn against us and join the enemy!?" said Foxy angrily.

"I don't know that," said Golden Freddy," but we have to try. I can't afford to lose any of you."

The Business Man was laying in his Freddy Fazbear suit, his bed stained in his own blood, and his eyes hanging out of his sockets. A shadow cassed upon him. A loud growl was heard.

"They have awoken," said Marionette fiercely.

**Coming Soon**

"What are we gonna do when they come?" asked Toy Chica worried.

Golden Freddy brought her into a hug to comfort her.

"We fight them off," said Foxy," we have to protect them. They're our friends."

"Foxy's right," said Freddy," we have to kill all these animatronics, and stop them."

"Shouldn't be a problem," said Marionette," we don't have to look for them…they'll look for us."

They all looked at him worried.

"So we're pretty much fighting off a small group, or army, of Fangs?" asked Bonnie looking at the ground.

"Yes we are," said Marionette," and we will succeed as a family."

**Save the Humans**

Wolf animatronics were running across the street and towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria roaring. They killed every human that they passed.

"Get the people out of here!" shouted Freddy. Chica and Toy Chica escorted the Families out through the back.

"Quickly get out of here," said Chica letting them out.

"Chica, Toy Chica," said a little girl crying," please don't get hurt."

"We promise," said Chica kissing her forehead," now go with your parents. You'll be safe with them."

**New Enemies Will Rise**

"What do you want from us huh?" shouted Freddy.

A big shadow rose from the ground and spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"I want your soul," said the wolf pouncing at him.

**Family Protect Each Other**

"Stay away from her!" shouted Foxy running at a wolf trying to grab his daughter. The wolf faced him and swung his hook at him.

**No Matter What**

"No dad!" shouted Crystal as she ran towards Foxy. He was laying on the ground limp.

**Stick Together**

"Bonnie stay away from there!" shouted Freddy as Bonnie walked towards Jeremy's house. She looked at him scared. Animatronics jumped through the windows and came out of the bushes surrounding the house. They all charged at Bonnie with their hooks raised. Bonnie ran back to Freddy scared. The wolves got closer to her shouting and howling. A wolf was right behind and swung his hook down at her fast.

**But Love and Family**

Freddy and the crew were all together in Mr. Fazbear's office.

"Did it work," said Toy Chica," he's not moving."

"I don't know," said Golden Freddy.

"It better," said Mike changing his eye color to black," believe it or not...but Fang is a part of our family, so we need him back."

"Well he's not moving," said Freddy leaving the room, the others followed him," Let's get out of here."

A claw grabbed Foxy's arm and pulled him down. Vixey and Crystal gasped and ran to help him.

"Get off of me!" shouted Foxy in anger.

"Heeeeelp...meeeee..." said Fang in a raspy voice.

**Beats All**

A wolf swung his hook at Bonnie. Freddy ran towards her worried. The wolf got tackled down hard by Fang, and his face was smashed by Fang. Fang grabbed another animatronic and ripped his head off.

"Let's kill these bastards!" shouted Fang as he retracted his claws, and replaced them with hooks.

**So Prepare Yourself**

"Take them down!" shouted Freddy. They all attacked the incoming copies of Fang.

Fang was attacking two at once and ripped the apart. Foxy was staring at a wolf angrily. The wolf changed its claw to a hook. Foxy smiled at the wolf daringly. Foxy changed his left claw to a hook.

"We have that too you know," said Foxy. Vixey, Crystal, and Foxy Jr. changed their hands to hooks too. Fang joined Foxy in the front. Foxy and Fang looked at each other and nodded their heads. Freddy and the others joined them in the front. All the wolves stared at them angrily. Then they all began to laugh at the Fazbear crew. They just smiled back and pointed to the right. They all looked at a wooden box playing the "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune. They all stared at the box for a little while. Then Mike popped out holding two automatic rifles. He laughed and shot at the wolf army.

"Take this you savages!" shouted Mike. The wolves dropped to the floor one by one.

[Jeremy's House]

Golden Freddy grabbed a wolf's head and ripped it off its body. Golden Freddy turned around and punched a wolf hard to the ground.

[Outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Kill that traitor!" shouted a wolf pointing at Fang.

Foxy put his hand on Fang's back.

"We'll fight by your side," said Foxy.

"You're our family," said Vixey standing by Foxy," and Family stick together."

Fang smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," said Fang happily," I love you all. We will kill these walking scrap and stop them once and for all."

All the wolves charged at the Fazbear crew roaring.

Freddy and the gang all got into a defensive stance.

"Stay together no matter what," said Freddy," stay as one group, and help each other out…and we will win."

**Freddy and the Gang**

Freddy punched a wolf down to the ground and smashed its head. Bonnie hit a wolf with her guitar and made its jaw bone smash into its head, killing it instantly. Foxy and Vixey fought two of the wolves off. Crystal jumped onto their back and stabbed them through their chest. The wolves shouted as they began to shutdown.

**Will have the Fight of Their Lives**

Golden Freddy was glaring at something on his side of the group. He heard a loud screech and a car was hit towards him. Golden Freddy looked at it and it went over him and his friends, landing on a group of wolves. Freddy and the others looked in Golden Freddy's direction.

They saw a much bigger wolf animatronic running towards them on all fours.

"Get ready," said Freddy.

"No," said Golden Freddy," you guys get in the pizzeria. I'll take him down.

"Goldie we work as a family," said Freddy," none of this Lone Wolf crap."

"I don't want you guys getting hurt!" shouted Golden Freddy. The wolf animatronic screeched as it neared the group.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Vixey ran towards a wolf and stabbed him through the chest. Another wolf animatronic ran by her and picked her up from the ground. He slammed her down at the ground. Vixey tried to break free. The wolf changed his right hand into a hook and swung it at Vixey's head. Vixey screamed as he swung.

[Toy Chica]

She jumped on the giant wolf animatronic, as it threw Golden Freddy to a wall, and began to stab it. The giant animatronic screeched in pain. Another wolf animatronic wrapped a chain around her neck and pulled her down. She landed with a hard thud. The wolf called his pals over. Toy Chica got up, but got pinned down to the ground.

"Get off me!" shouted Toy Chica struggling to break free.

A wolf animatronic grabbed her right arm, another one grabbed her left arm, one grabbed her left leg, and another grabbed the right leg. They all began to pull in separate directions. Toy Chica screeched in pain.

"Nooo!" shouted Golden Freddy running towards her. The big wolf animatronic jumped in his way and attacked him.

The other wolves kept on pulling. Toy Chica screamed louder than ever as she was being torn apart. Chica gasped and ran to save her.

**Revenge is Sweet**

"You killed my boss, and my friends," said a wolf animatronic.

Freddy was on the ground limp. Bonnie was sitting against a wall not moving. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were laying still, and frozen, on the floor. Golden Freddy, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Chica, Foxy Jr., and Mike/Marionette were all by their friends protecting them.

"So I will return a favor," said the wolf animatronic. Foxy was raging with anger. He stood up and stared at the wolf.

"Ye are getting on my nerves," said Foxy as he began to walk towards him," you think you can mess with our family?"

"Yes I do," said the wolf," you already lost."

"We only just begun," said Foxy changing his claws to hooks," we have the very first legend…the Puppet Master."

"He's not a legend," said the wolf," legends don't get captured."

"He's not the real one," said Foxy.

The Marionette fell to the ground and strings fell from the ceiling. The wolf looked at it wide-eyed.

"It was being held up by strings," said Foxy.

Then the giant Wolf animatronic broke through the front doors, and the Marionette was riding on top of it, with strings attached to all its limbs.

"You didn't come prepared my friend," said the Marionette controlling the animatronic," you can't mess with the Puppet Master."

The wolf roared at the Marionette Angrily. The Marionette made the giant wolf run towards the other wolf. The giant wolf swung its big hook at him.

"Kill them," said Foxy as they all charged at the wolves.

"Don't ever mess with my family!" shouted Marionette.

**Fnaf: Legends Reborn**


	2. Sequel Update!

**Hello everyone. Sorry for taking FOREEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEERRRR! I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I will try and make the first chapter of the sequel tomorrow. I will do my best to make you all happy. Marionette/Mike, Ballon Boy(With one "O"), Freddy, Toy Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Foxy Jr.(Still Need to Find a Name for Him), and Mr. Fazbear miss you guys, and will have a big battle to fight. SO, I am having a little OC audition for those of you who want an OC as a villain. If you want your OC as a good guy then I will think about it because I want to keep it just with Freddy and the crew. But I am looking for Villains if anyone wants to have an OC in the sequel. I will give you guys the credit. The OC has to be an animatronic. Anyways, that's all I have time for right now. I'm gonna get in trouble if I get caught on my laptop. Alright, so think about it guys, if you want your OC then leave it in the Reviews, and/or PM me. Alright, the sequel is coming out REAL soon everyone! Have a goodnight, or good day. Depends where you live. Alright see you all later. Peace out!:3**


	3. FNAF Legend's Reborn Out Now

**Guys! If you are waiting for the sequel to come out then guess what!**

**It's already out on my profile! Go ahead and read it! It is already released, and is already going up! Alright! Let me know what you guys think! Peace out my fellow iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's! I'll see you all later.**


End file.
